The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant botanically known as Salvia splendens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘S1013-3’.
The new Salvia is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Heidesheim, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Salvia cultivars with unique flower colors, sterile flowers and a long flowering season.
‘S1013-3’ originated from a crossing in the Spring of 2009 of the female or seed parent a proprietary Salvia identified as Paul Tet 3 (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary Salvia identified as Rot 1 (not patented). The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘S1013-3’ was selected by the inventor in the Spring of 2010 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Heidesheim, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘S 1013-3’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in the Spring of 2010 in Heidesheim, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.